


ART for tell me what i'm waiting for

by shatterthefragments



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art, Bookshop, F/F, bookshop au, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatterthefragments/pseuds/shatterthefragments
Summary: Art for tell me what i'm waiting for, created for The Old Guard Big Bang 2021The title is on the book, an awesome bookshop run by Andy, and finding happiness!
Relationships: Nile Freeman/Jay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Old Guard Big Bang





	ART for tell me what i'm waiting for

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me what i'm waiting for](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792217) by [redheartglow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheartglow/pseuds/redheartglow). 



> It was super awesome to be able to create this for you! <3
> 
> You can find us on tumblr at: @[theoldguardinshatters](https://theoldguardinshatters.tumblr.com) and @[bighairedgrump!](https://bighairedgrump.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you to everyone involved in the Big Bang!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr post can be found here](https://theoldguardinshatters.tumblr.com/post/644516158447517696/art-for-tell-me-what-im-waiting-for)
> 
> Under the cut there are in progress pics and little stories of my own from working on these!


End file.
